


【莱吉】吉尔菲艾斯想要被爱

by legolasisfreedom



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Delirium, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, jealousy kircheis
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legolasisfreedom/pseuds/legolasisfreedom
Summary: 吉尔菲艾斯发情了，在莱因哈特不在身边的时候。*是恋人关系，莱A吉O*短打无车
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Kudos: 2





	【莱吉】吉尔菲艾斯想要被爱

–  
“吉尔菲艾斯大公，您的发情期到了吗？”

来人是缪拉，灰发提督担忧的目光注视着低头不语的红发男人，吉尔菲艾斯闻言抬头，温和地笑笑，“大概吧，已经很久没有来过了，我也不记得了。”

上一次发情期大概是两三个月前，他在海尼森处理公务时忽然倒在了椅子上，发情期来势汹汹锐不可当，等到下属交文件过来敲门的时候，他整个人都快烧糊涂了。

下属是beta，慌里慌张地打电话求助，被烧得面染红霞的大公打断了，他让他把副官叫进来，立刻去离得最近的药店购买抑制剂，速度一定要快。等到副官穿过层层躁动的士兵挤进办公室，腿已经开始发抖的吉尔菲艾斯向他道过谢后看都不看剂量，全部扎进血管等待热潮过去。

很快他从酸软无力的状态中恢复，看了一眼手上乱七八糟的针眼，无奈地叹气。

他的alpha远在几千光年外的费沙，莱因哈特不是omega，虽然会记得有发情期这回事，但哪有人会提醒他，吉尔菲艾斯大公作为omega一定时期内会需要您的陪伴呢？至少吉尔菲艾斯自己就羞于开口。

再加上他作为帝国一人之下万人之上的人物，要他处理的事情太多了，本来间隔未知的发情期更是不知道被抛到了哪个角落，等每次时机一到回回都是一阵慌乱，于是习惯性的在抽屉里备好几支，感到状况不对劲就立刻注射。

这次皇帝因公召他回来，他本以为至少不用再突然面临这样的事，但谁知道这会儿又突发了呢？缪拉是个beta，当他都发觉吉尔菲艾斯的不对劲时，那就说明情况已经很严重了。

吉尔菲艾斯满面红晕，190的男人此刻腰板仍然挺直，他向朋友致歉，“对不起，缪拉提督，我可能需要暂时失陪一下。”

他回到了自己的房间——莱因哈特在宫里早就替他备好了房间，只是他恪守君臣之礼不肯久留，此刻倒也没有别处可去。他熟门熟路找出了备用抑制剂，注射后等待热潮过去。

但十分钟后，当他不知不觉开始忍不住摩擦床单时，他才发觉事情超出了他的控制。抑制剂不起作用了。自己不好受还没什么，可宫殿里多少年轻健康的alpha，他的气味这样不加阻拦迟早出事，莱因哈特正在和几位上将开会，他怎么能因为这样的事进去打扰。

只有委屈自己了。

又是叹了口气，吉尔菲艾斯先让侍女帮他找来了气味阻隔剂，这种常备药可以减少味道的散发，但却丝毫不能阻止体内热潮的来临，甚至更为凶猛。认命地开始脱衣服，床头柜内置了安全套和润滑剂，莱因哈特虽为alpha，却对情事兴趣泛泛，并不重欲，他的发情期也不稳定，大多数时间是自行解决，这些东西甚至都还没用过。

吉尔菲艾斯浅色的眸子已经蒙上一层雾气，他抖着手将润滑剂倒出，就迫不及待往已经湿的一塌糊涂的地方送去。紧致火热的内里在手指的搅动下逐渐像泄洪的堤坝一般，情潮和扑面而来的快感让吉尔菲艾斯紧紧咬住自己的嘴唇。

他的手指修长，三指同入搅动甚至能听见水声，他低低地叹息，可更加空虚的深处也在叫嚣着找更有用的东西塞进来，他茫然地环顾四周，房间里甚至找不到一个棍状物体。

他极少这样自渎，也对这样凶猛的热潮感到陌生，他的身体对抑制剂暂时失效，而气味阻隔虽然对阻碍气味散发有效，却也加深了那种难耐，饶是吉尔菲艾斯身经百战，也从未遇见过这样凶险的状况。他现在唯一的脸面就是死死咬着唇不让自己呻吟出声，不至于因为无法满足而做出羞耻难看的姿态。

他的目光有些涣散，却温柔地凝视着床头的相框，莱因哈特灿烂的微笑是他此刻唯一的救赎，只要看上一眼他都能再忍下去。

多少个这样的夜晚，他曾经回忆起他的挚友与恋人，莱因哈特大多数是严肃的少年皇帝，极少数时候会展露开心的笑靥，其中就包括见到自己，灰蓝色的眼眸因为他露出了高兴的神色，那漂亮的唇瓣用华美又带着不自觉地依赖的声音轻轻唤着自己的名字:

吉尔菲艾斯——

他闭上了眼睛，幻想着这是莱因哈特的双手，那样白皙细腻，只属于古书上绝美少年的手在自己身体上游弋，金发帝王情动时就像家养的猫咪一样，会伸出舌尖舔舐他的肌肤，从锁骨到乳头，从腰侧到腹部，从下腹到双腿之间……

他渴求着他的朋友，渴求帝王能屈尊亲吻他的双唇，渴求莱因哈特能够将自己一点点填满他的体内，能用激烈的冲刺和温柔的研磨让他神魂颠倒，渴求金发天使能够口吐爱语——

我爱你。

他们在床上从未这样说过，或许是过于直白，莱因哈特单纯如赤子，情动时分也不过是亲吻他的双唇。

太过贪心了，他想要的不止是吻，他想要和莱因哈特耳鬓厮磨，肢体纠缠，他想要骑在莱因哈特身上取悦他，俯下身亲吻帝王尊贵而美丽的身体，他的红发会被莱因哈特玩弄，身体被他有力的撞击，他会在他的怀中失神急喘，因为爆炸样的快感情不自禁落泪。

想要被莱因哈特大人爱着，用言语，用行动，用亵渎神明的方式，用激烈和热情的颤抖，刻下那些早就烂熟于心的话语，书写不对场合的忠诚，一遍遍地在金发挚友耳边说出我爱你。

“我爱你，莱因哈特大人。”他喃喃低语，感觉到身体到达了极限，下身的热流完全抵挡不住。脑海里嗡嗡作响，就像噼里啪啦的烟花一次性爆炸的样子。

他的身体虽然并未满足，精神却被喂得饱饱的，释放的一瞬间他瘫倒在床，虽仍是红霞满天，到底还有一丝清醒。

只是这份清醒瞬间就变成强迫到让脑袋炸裂的冷静。

有人敲门。

“吉尔菲艾斯，你在里面吗？”

-fin


End file.
